


Feral

by goldenwatcher



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood mentioned, M/M, PWP without Porn, Very rough sex, minor breath play, possible spoilers for Captain America 2, references the Winter Soldier, spoilers for IM3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwatcher/pseuds/goldenwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki sees something recognizable in the Winter Soldier, something he might be able to manipulate.  Bucky, however, turns the tables on him in a delightfully erotic way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plastic_cello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastic_cello/gifts).



> I have not read the comics, so everything I know about the Winter Soldier has come from the leaked photos and Marvel's wiki. I apologize if there are painfully glaring mistakes, but there hopefully isn't too many.

It had been a short time since Loki had last left Midgard. He'd been distracted by a few small irritations that he'd needed to take care of in order to allow him to focus all of his attention on Thor and his band of mortal warriors. He was a bit surprised to see how things had changed. Not only were there differences with the Avengers, but the world's opinions of them had shifted and firmed, with many hailing them as heroes and others rising to challenge of ridding the world of them. It hadn't surprised Loki much how the realm had changed in a millennia's time. After all, who could keep track of such details, and why should they care to? However, it hadn't been all that long since his invasion, one pitiful year, so it seemed indecent for them to move on so.

Loki was curious in the changes displayed by these mortals. He wanted to know how Tony Stark blocked the power of the scepter and if his Hawk was still haunted at night. A cruel smile curled his lips at the thought. So he spent some time quietly studying them, learning more from personal observation than what he'd received by Agent Barton's hard facts. The first thing he noticed was that the SHIELD agent whom he had impaled with the scepter was alive and well. That annoyed him briefly, displeased with his failure. He also noticed the glowing disk in Stark's chest seemed to be gone, which left him cursing creatively. He wanted to know what it was and how it had thwarted him. What had quickly caught his interest, however, was a new individual. The group seemed to coalesce more often than not into that monstrous tower of Stark's, and joining the five mortal Avengers was a sixth human. The man was intriguing, wild in a way the other Avengers were not. There was something there that was familiar to Loki, a crazed gleam, cold and precise, a feral animal set free to ravage as it will. Captain Rogers and the Black Widow spent time in the man's company, but he was distant from them, immensely ill at ease. Loki did not know him, but he intended to learn, intrigued by the possibilities.

Finding out what he wanted to know was more difficult without Agent Barton whispering in his ear, but Loki was nothing if not clever. The man had a fairly unique feature: an armored arm with a bloody star upon it. It wasn't much, but it got him a name and a few tidbits to let him mull over.

James Buchanan Barnes, also known as Bucky. Loki remembered the name from what Agent Barton had told him about the good Captain. They had been friends during a great war, shield brothers, and James Barnes had died during a mission. According to other sources, Barnes had been recovered by enemy forces and brainwashed, changed into a soldier as powerful as Rogers and far more dangerous. Rogers' discovery of his friend and stirring his memories was a recent development, one that Barnes was struggling to adjust to.

Loki was certainly not above taking advantage of such a situation.

~~~

Bucky stilled as he settled onto the fire escape, studying his surroundings. He wasn't supposed to leave Stark Tower, but it wasn't impossible despite the intriguing artificial intelligence that ran the system making things more difficult. A part of Bucky found it highly entertaining to escape JARVIS' ever-present surveillance. Another, darker part gnashed his teeth at having to be concerned at all.

Bucky sank into the corner of the platform, pulling off the goggles and mask that hid most of his face so that he could rub his forehead. The dark-vision feature of the goggles was uncomfortable to use in the eternally bright city nights, so he had to sometimes make do with thermographic imaging. Just then, his head ached from the light and he longed for the darkness of home.

He wasn't even sure what home was anymore, if he was honest. Everything seemed centered around the dark and cold. Rogers found that deeply disturbing, unsurprising by his unwelcome cryostasis in the Arctic waters. At first he did as well, the freezing cold invoking terror and panic and a cutting sense of hopelessness. As time went on and he was settled in to sleep more and more, he found the frigid silence to be comforting, a chance to turn off the single-minded violence of his waking existence. It allowed everything to settle and still.

Now, however, there was none of that to be had. There was always something happening, tests to be done, Rogers trying to help him remember his life before, and Natasha trying to guide him out of the darkness as she had been led. The night was no refuge, the comfortable temperatures of the tower and the ever-glowing presence of New York making it almost impossible to truly rest. It was a lot to take in, a lot of change, and he didn't always understand why he needed to. He wasn't sure how much he cared about Rogers, but Natasha was another matter. Still, a hunger curled in the back of his mind like a wildcat, claws sharp and tail lashing, ready to attack given the slightest reason, and all for that coppery slick of blood on the tongue.

The hairs on the back of his neck prickled, drawing him out of his morose thoughts. Bucky tensed minutely and slid the goggles back into place, looking around. A figure moved through the shadows, tall and distinguishable only in silhouette. The person, who at first glance looked human, had a heat signature only slightly warmer than the rest of the alley, well below anything a human should be. His cybernetic arm was warmer than this guy. The figure walked slowly through the alley, absolutely soundless, then stopped just before he was under Bucky's location.

"Winter's Soldier," the man said before tipping his head up to look at him.

Bucky did not like this. He didn't know this being, but the guy sure knew him. He pushed the goggles up, and blinked to see that the man was attractive, a depth lurking in his eyes that he immediately knew and recognized. Still, he thought it best to play dumb. With his jacket and gloves on he looked almost normal, for a feral raccoon.

"Last I checked, winter didn't need a soldier."

The man smiled in black amusement, pacing the alley. "Of course. All of her children are bred for killing. How else can they survive her harsh embrace?"

"You sound like the voice of experience."

His expression turned bittersweet, darkness lurking in the depths of his eyes. "I may have some."

Bucky wasn't sure what to think of the man. His outfit seemed vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it, which wasn't really all that surprising. He recognized the mad violence he could see, and part of him was wary of this strange predator, but he was intrigued. He stood, leaning easily against the railing. "You seem to have me at a disadvantage. You believe you know me, but I'm sure I don't know you."

"I will even your disadvantage, if you kindly do the same for me."

Bucky considered that for a moment. He knew instinctively what the man meant: his position on the higher ground was a good tactical advantage. Frosty wanted him on the ground and Bucky wasn't sure it was a good idea to comply. The man seemed unarmed, but he was obviously not human.

However, the shadows he could in the man's eyes see thrilled him. He had spent months with the Avengers, and while none of them were saints (with the possible exception of Rogers), they didn't have the savagery that he felt and saw echoed before him. He wasn't stupid enough to think this guy understood, but he recognized someone who'd been fucked through and came out the other side bloodied and ravaging.

Bucky paused, then leapt over the railing. He landed easily on his feet a few yards away. He wasn't exactly a short guy, but the man was slender and tall with squared shoulders and perfect posture. He seemed to almost loom, elegantly long-limbed.

He nodded once in acknowledgement. "I am Loki."

Bucky cocked his head, curious. "Loki? The psychotic brother who destroyed large chunks of New York?"

Loki's eyes narrowed in displeasure. "Incorrect. I am not psychotic, nor am I Thor's brother."

"But you did destroy New York?"

He shrugged carelessly. "In truth, the Chitauri did."

"Right," Bucky drawled, amused. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Loki's face lit into a mischievous smile. "You don't seem to fit in well at Stark Tower."

"About as well as you would, I imagine," Bucky countered.

"I have personally tried to kill at least three of the Avengers, so perhaps not."

"Three?" Bucky's eyebrows went up. "Damn. I'm only up to two."

Loki's lips quirked. "I recommend Tony Stark."

Bucky considered that for a moment, but he sighed and shook his head. "No. I kind of like JARVIS, and Stark's woman has a very hot temper. I was thinking of Barton, actually."

Loki grinned, filing away the crumbs of information. "Be careful with that one. He takes things far too personally."

"So I've heard. I suppose being brainwashed into betraying your friends and trying to kill them is the sort of thing that upsets a guy."

Loki cocked his head, eyes intent on Bucky's face, reading him like a book. "And you would know, would you not?"

Bucky's gaze was equally assessing. "I hear Romanoff got the slip on you. I trained her, you are aware."

"Head games are her forte, not yours," Loki answered.

"But also yours." Bucky paced around, eyes glittering in the darkness of the makeup as he studied his opponent. "So what game are you trying to play with me?"

"You assume I am playing one."

"Lord of Mischief and Lies. I'm still working on the 'god' part." Bucky's eyes trailed down, taking in the leather and metal that draped over the lithe figure. Everything seemed impeccably controlled about the Asgardian before him, everything except for the turbulence in his eyes. There was an eagerness in that green gaze, a hunger to burn the world down and laugh in the flying ashes. Loki seemed like the type who wanted to take things apart, strip a fly of its wings to watch the creature struggle to live. He'd obviously set his intentions on Bucky, but he was pretty sure the endgame was Thor, if not all of the Avengers. He had a funny feeling that was a weakness of Loki's, a blind spot that he'll never manage to work his way around. No wonder the Black Widow won; Loki needed to work them differently and refused to realize that. It was something Bucky could take advantage of, but what did want to use it for?

Bucky suddenly reached out, plucking lightly at the small braid in Loki's hair, just under his left ear. Loki's eyes narrowed cautiously, but he said nothing as Bucky stroked the small thing. "Aren't braids a bit stereotypical for Vikings?"

"I'm not a Viking; I'm a god. Where do you think they emulated their fashions from?"

Bucky brushed his knuckles against Loki's neck, checking to see if his temperature truly was as low as the goggles suggested. The thermographic readings suggested around eighteen degrees Celsius, give or take a point or two. In Fahrenheit, that was a good thirty degrees lower than the average human, but Loki didn't feel abnormally cold. His skin was cool, but anyone touching him might have attributed it to the ambient temperature.

Loki tipped his head away from the brief caress. "You are the first human who has tried that approach. I assure you, it will not work."

Bucky tugged at the braid. "Handsy?" he asked. He could have sworn he saw a spark of interest in Loki's eyes.

"Seduction." Elegant fingers pulled the braid free of Bucky's grasp.

Bucky laughed harshly. "You're pretty, but I'm not really interested in seducing you." Before Loki could become incensed over his comment, Bucky grabbed the nape of his neck, holding him firm. "I'm more of the taking type."

Loki seemed a bit startled at the turn of events, like everything had turned a sharp one-eighty and left him in the dust. "Why would I allow that to happen?"

"Here's the thing, Loki." Bucky stepped forward, his voice growing gravelly. "Whatever game you're playing, I'm not interested. I'm tired of head games, tired of being jerked around, being told what to be and who I am. What I want," he leaned in closer, breathing Loki's air, the lithe figure still as stone under his hands, "is to let it go. Be me, whatever that fucked up thing is. And right now, what I want is to do those crazy, fucked up things to you. I want to take you apart, rip you in half, watch the blood slide over your lily-white skin, and I know you want to do the same."

"Do I?" Loki queried, as if inquiring about something as banal as the time. He seemed unmoved, but Bucky knew better. The man could control his breathing, his voice, his posture, but not the flutter of his thrumming heartbeat pulsing in his neck or the eager dilation of his eyes.

"We have a saying here on Earth: Actions speak louder than words. You talk about me fitting in, acting like you know what you're talking about, but do you?" Bucky tipped his head and hungrily bit at Loki's lower lip. He scraped his teeth along it before releasing it and looking into Loki's suddenly darker eyes. "If you don't, then go the fuck home." He released his hold and stepping back, eyes caustic as he watched Loki to see what he wanted.

Loki glowered at him. He seemed taken aback, but the leviathan that lurked in the depths of his eyes was surfacing, watching heatedly. "You-"

"I don't do words. If you want to talk pretty, go find Stark. I have plenty I'd like to do, but nothing I want to say."

Bucky turned away, picking at his goggles. It was about time he headed back before he was missed, since things didn't seem to be progressing here. It was like poker; Bucky called, and it seemed Loki was bluffing. Then again, a hand grabbed his arm, long fingers digging in hard enough to bruise. The world disappeared in lines of shimmering gold, then reappeared into a darkened room, one he'd never seen before. He didn't get the chance to truly take in his location before his back was slammed against a door and he was caged in by one very aroused god. The question of whether it was lust or fury that dominated his actions was immediately answered when, instead of snarling like he appeared to desire to, Loki attacked his mouth with a near fevered intensity.

Perhaps the coolness of Loki's skin didn't seem particularly odd, but anyone who'd had his tongue in their mouth, or had tasted his mouth in turn, would have definitely noticed something off. He tasted clean and cool, almost icy sweet, and it stirred a dark longing in Bucky. The room was silent except for their heavy breathing, lit only by a single candle in the corner that flickered uneasily in the oppressive darkness. It was all so damned perfect, so much of what he'd been missing, that Bucky lunged in with his own ferocity. He buried his hands into Loki's ebony hair, grip tight as he attacked with the same savagery he was treated with. There wasn't much he knew about Loki, but he did realize the man represented everything about his captivity, and he craved it all. Perhaps he should not have, but it didn't matter. The monster was unleashed, and he wanted his pound of flesh.

Loki's fingers moved from the door to dig hard into Bucky's shoulders, sliding their way through his clothes. Bucky felt about as patient as he did, but he doubted he was getting through that armor without help. He pulled back, panting from arousal and exertion. "Get naked," he ordered, voice gruff.

Those bright green eyes, dark with lust, narrowed. "I do not take orders from--" He was cut off when the hands in his hair tightened and forced his head back, Bucky leaning in to bite hard at the pulse in his throat.

"Tonight, you do. You wanted me to unleash the monster." He swiped his tongue up a cord in Loki's neck, tasting sweat and leather. "Or are you getting cold feet?"

Fury flashed in Loki's eyes and he growled in return. "You have no idea who the monster is here, imputent creature. Hold your tongue before I bury you in ice so thick you'll never find your way home."

Instead of being threatened, Bucky just felt hotter. He grinned, teeth glimmering in the firelight as he pulled at Loki's outfit hard enough that a seam gave way and tore with a wet, fleshy sound. "Fuck yeah, babe. Talk dirty to me." Bucky took advantage of Loki's startled look to spin them around, shoving the taller man against the wall and attacking his neck with his teeth.

Loki's hands grasped Bucky's biceps, his head hitting hard against the wall as he arched his neck under the unforgiving teeth. An excited gasp left, unbidden, from his throat. "You like the threat of violence?" he purred, voice husky with his own arousal. It was feral and chaotic, unpredictable, and a large part of him thrilled at the wild dance. "You hunger for my words? Tell me what it is you want."

"I want you over that bed," Bucky growled, tugging sharply at the black locks tangled in his fingers. "I want you on your hands and knees taking it like it's your job."

Loki snarled, lashing out to knock Bucky back from him. The blow made the human stumble slightly, gasping in pain, but it did nothing to dull the hot lust in his eyes or disengage him from his tight grip on Loki's hair. "Watch your tongue, insolent mortal."

Bucky grinned quite suddenly. "Watch my tongue?" He took another step back, his hold on Loki shifting to his shoulders, and the next moment, Loki was thrown across the room and onto the bed. He landed with a hard bounce that made the frame groan in protest, but immediately spun onto his back, teeth bared. Bucky was right there, kneeling above him. "I'll watch my tongue as I bury it up your ass. How does that sound to you?"

Loki's pupils drowned out the color of his eyes. Bucky smirked at his reaction, taking advantage of his brief pause to bracket him against the bed, arms to each side of his shoulders. Loki actually seemed to be uncertain, as if he didn't know which was more important: desire or dignity. Bucky leaned in, sliding his tongue wetly over his lips. He lapped for a moment, tasting the Asgardian's breath, teasing him before sliding between them to show just what he could do. It wasn't long until the famed Silvertongue fought back, tangling with Bucky as his hands gripped at chocolate locks and maneuvered the weaker man where he wanted him.

Eventually, they had to break for air. Bucky had barely gasped out a breath, hungry for more, when Loki grabbed the utility vest and tugged sharply, ripping it in half. Bucky let out a dark laugh and pulled a dagger from his boot. He picked a vulnerable spot and sliced at the leather with skilled dexterity. It parted with husky protest, well worn and flexible under the sharp blade. The two men stripped each other, Loki's violence a hot hungry thing while Bucky made deft strikes and slices with the precision of a surgeon.

Loki was the one who moved next, rolling them over and pinning Bucky down onto the bed. He ate at the mortal's mouth, teeth nipping sharp enough to split his lip. Loki dragged his tongue over the wound before meeting Bucky's eyes. "If you want me, Winter's Soldier, you must earn me."

"Isn't that what I was doing?" Bucky arched against the hold but he was no match for Asgardian strength.

"Not quite yet," he purred. "If you intend to have me, I will know whether you are worth the ride."

Bucky cocked his head, not entirely certain what Loki meant. With a wicked gleam in his eyes, the trickster slid down his body before dipping his head to swallow Bucky's cock.

The sudden wet, warm but not as hot as a human mouth, startled a loud groan from him. He arched his back, hips thrusting unconsciously to seek more of the strange and delicious sensation. Loki's hands locked onto his hips and held him in place, moving him just how he was wanted. Bucky couldn't have cared less. Loki was old and he hadn't wasted his many years. He set about to drive Bucky crazy, but mortal as he may be, Bucky had been around a while as well. He was nowhere near Loki's skill, but he knew how to focus his mind on the subject at hand and he could bank the fire in his belly until the warm glow simmered into a hot flush just under his skin. Bucky slid his hands into the dark hair pooled across his groin and tightened his grip painfully, pulling. Loki would not be moved, but his groan vibrated up Bucky's cock, making him hiss.

It was incredible, even blissful, but all the lessons on enduring that he'd suffered through for years were embedded in his mind, in his very bones. He had a mission, and it was to fuck Loki wild. He would not orgasm before he was ready to do so, though Loki seemed determined to prove him wrong.

"Am I proving myself worthy?" Bucky rasped, pulling sharply on Loki's hair again. His breath caught at the answering growl. "Is that what you want from me? To suck my soul out through my cock? I have to tell you, I like my way better."

Loki's eyes lifted to his face, glittering with curiosity and dark eagerness.

"I could taunt you, see which one of us would last the longest. Would you like that? Driving me mad until I come down your throat, helpless? I think you'd win. You suck cock like you were born to it, and I'm still only human."

Displeasure twisted Loki's expression, though whether it was at the reminder of what he was doing or who he was doing it to was hard to say.

"I'd rather climb over you, take my chance to drive you wild, ravish your body in any way you'll let me until I'm exhausted and spent. I'd beg you to let me stop, but something tells me you're not a merciful god, are you?"

Loki finally lifted his head, lips swollen from Bucky's cock in ways his teeth hadn't been able to accomplish. "Do you want my mercy?" he purred, starting to crawl up Bucky's body. His fingers slid over flesh and metal before he ducked his head to lick along the seam where the cybernetic arm met at the shoulder. It made the mortal shudder before he tightened his grip on Loki's hair and pushed him to the side. It wasn't easy to manipulate Loki's body; the Asgardian was ridiculously heavy. He managed to force Loki onto his side, the trickster's amused smirk a challenge.

"Mercy has nothing to do with what I want from you," Bucky growled, climbing onto his knees to loom over Loki. "Unless, of course, you feel like you need mine."

Loki's grin slid into a snarl and he started up, but Bucky put his cybernetic arm across the Asgardian's throat and leaned his body weight into it. It was enough to force Loki back down, his breath wheezing slightly, and he narrowed his eyes. Bucky leaned down, tasting the slightly gaping lips. "The Winter Soldier has no mercy," he whispered.

Loki's eyes fluttered, but he didn't struggle against Bucky's hold. He arched his hips, baring his body more fully. "Then give it to me, if you think you can," he rasped.

Bucky bit his bottom lip, teeth slicing at the fragile skin to draw a bead of blood. He swallowed it hungrily, Loki's own tongue chasing after it before he rolled over onto his stomach, heedless of the weight holding him down. Bucky clamped his teeth down on the back of Loki's neck before he slid his way down the long, lithe body. Loki easily parted his legs and allowed himself to be manipulated onto his knees, chest still on the bed. He was smirking, watching the action through the fall of his dark hair. Bucky wanted to wipe that smile off of his face. He adjusted Loki's knees, letting his fingers linger at the sensitive insides of the joints, then ran his hands up strong thighs. Loki's skin twitched, finding the difference between the two limbs rather pleasing, particularly when they cupped his ass cheeks and squeezed just shy of painful. A low noise of appreciation hummed from his throat, then he jerked in shock, loudly gasping when Bucky suddenly attacked.

Like everywhere else, Loki's hole was cool against his tongue, and the temperature difference was amazing. He slid the flat of his tongue over him in one long, hard stroke then teased around with the tip, searching for particularly delicious reactions. It wasn't more than a few shocked seconds before Loki arched and pressed back against the seeking heat, his cock throbbing against his belly in need. Bucky lapped at the tight flesh, coaxing him open bit by bit. The noises that poured from Loki's throat were sinful, open moans and hard growls both savage and pleading. Bucky opened him up, sliding his tongue in bit by bit until Loki shifted for the leverage to fuck back. He doubted if he'd be able to make Loki come like that unless the god let him; his endurance was probably quite impressive after centuries, but his goal was his dick buried in that elegant body. Loki could happily come after that.

There was also something wild about Loki's reactions. He'd been in control with the oral sex, clever and calculating. The man was feral as a rabid dog and equally as mad and his control seemed to dissolve under the lash of Bucky's tongue. He moaned, tossing his head back as he arched into the press of the mouth on him, seeking more of the hot pleasure.

"Does this room come equipped with some form of lubrication?" Bucky murmured against him before thrusting his tongue as deep as he could.

Loki let out a sharp breath, the sound ending in a growl. He shoved something back across the duvet toward him. It was a vial of what seemed to be oil. He opened it with his right hand, coating his fingers as his left supported him as he started to lick and bite up Loki's spine.

Loki hissed in displeasure. "Who gave you permission to stop?" he demanded.

Bucky chuckled against his skin before he sank in two fingers and hooked them, stroking.

The result was electric. Loki cried out, his body stretching and shuddering at the unexpected surge of molten heat. There was the burn of too much, but also pleasure sharper than Bucky's tongue could provide and he wanted it all, every last little selfish sensation.

"So, did you want me to go back to using my tongue?" Bucky asked, amused as he thrust in his fingers, randomly curling them to strike across Loki's prostate.

"Don't stop," Loki commanded with a snarl. "I will destroy you and everyone you've ever cared for if you--" He cut off with a gasp as Bucky added a third finger and rubbed hard against that spot inside him.

"Hot as your threat might be, I'm not doing my job if you're talking that much. Shame on me." He scissored his fingers, doing what he could to stretch Loki open and drive him even more insane. He leaned down and licked along the flesh his fingers were driving in to and Loki made a mindless little mewl. It was cute, but Bucky didn't dare say so. He wanted to survive this encounter.

"Get on with it," Loki gritted out, panting.

Bucky slid out his fingers, biting carefully at the gaping hole as he slicked his cock with more oil. "At your command, my prince," he murmured almost mockingly.

Loki hissed like a wild cat. "Do not mock me, you pathetic little--"

Bucky grabbed his hair with his left hand, pushing his head down further as he rose up to press himself against Loki's opening. "What did I say about talking?"

Loki bucked viciously, not about to let the mortal think he was in control of the situation. Of course, Bucky's cock had been already nudging at his entrance, so his actions just served to impale him sharply. He gasped, rolling his hips back unconsciously to take Bucky into him all the way.

"Fucking hell," Bucky cursed, pushing hard against Loki. The god was a wild animal, self-preservation and instinct ruling his actions, and Bucky loved it. He resituated himself, draping over Loki's back with both hands planted by his shoulders, mounting him before he almost completely left Loki's body. A hard thrust had him reseated, both men groaning as violent sparks of pleasure shot through their veins.

It was glorious. Loki's body was just cool enough to make the sensations unexpected and unique, the cold doing wicked things to Bucky's state of mind. His pace was brutal, hard enough that a normal human would have been in pain, but Loki loved it. He curved his back to thrust his hips against the ones ramming into him, shifting his balance so that one hand could reach up and tangle into Bucky's hair, painfully forcing him as close as possible. It was difficult to tell who's hair was in who's eyes, they were such a wild jumble. Bucky snarled and bit hard into Loki's neck, drawing an ecstatic cry from him. The bed underneath them whined in protest, but they paid it no heed.

Bucky paused briefly, adjusting his position slightly higher up Loki's body, making the slender hips turn a bit more underneath him, then thrust hard. The near shriek he got in return told him he'd hit his goal. Loki fucked back onto him, craving every hit to his prostate, his skin hot and tingling in the fiercely building pleasure. Bucky couldn't lift his right hand without sending them both tumbling to the bed, and he did not want to lose this angle. Loki's grip on his hair only grew tighter, so he moved his left hand down to grip Loki's neglected cock. Judging by the low groan he received, the metal fingers gripping him didn't bother him in the slightest.

Their position was precarious, each of them balanced only on their knees and one hand, the violence of their actions threatening to dump them over, but Bucky refused to pause and readjust. He jerked Loki hard and fast, earning him all sorts of feral, delightful sounds that made the heat in his groin boil until he worried he wasn't going to last. He buried his teeth into Loki's shoulder, vicious enough to draw blood and heedless of the pain it caused. He rubbed his thumb over Loki's slick head, beaded with pre-come, and the whine he received made him do it again and again as he slammed against the god's prostate. Two thrusts was all it took before Loki made a fierce shout, his body bucking and shivering ecstatically. Bucky was quick to follow after him, the tightening of the body underneath him almost painfully delicious. He thrust hard a few times, drawing out both of their pleasures, before Loki's arm finally gave out. Bucky wasn't strong enough to hold them both up, so they tumbled to their sides on the bed, panting and sliding against each other to extend what little aftershocks they could.

After taking several moments to try and catch his breath, Bucky finally asked, "So, I take it that wasn't what you were looking for when you searched me out."

Loki purred, disengaging himself so that he could stretch and twist his languid body. "Not at all," he replied. "But far more useful to me than anything else the Avengers have offered."

Bucky frowned. "I am not an Avenger."

Loki laughed, delighted. "Of course not, but you belong to them none-the-less." He rolled, leaning over Bucky to brush their lips as they spoke. "Let them keep James Barnes. I am well pleased with Winter's Soldier."

"What do you think I'm going to do? Rehabilitate by day and be a villain's sex toy by night?"

Loki crawled over him, bracing his body above. "When you're alone in the darkness of your rooms," he whispered, "hot and lonely with violent cravings boiling in your blood, pray for the ice and cold to come, my soldier. Pray to me, and if your words are sweet enough, I may let you relieve your wild desires upon me again. Or perhaps I will bury you so deep in winter's ice that you will never find the light again." He smirked. "Until next time." The god above him disappeared, swallowed in a shimmer of gold, leaving Bucky alone in the dark, shivering with only a single candle sputtering.

Bucky refused to think it was eagerness that curled through his veins.


End file.
